dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stop Vegeta Now!
"Stop Vegeta Now!" is the twenty-fifth episode of the Vegeta Saga and the twenty fifth overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on May 17, 1997. Summary Gohan gets Vegeta's attention long enough for Krillin to form a Destructo Disc and launch it from behind. Vegeta is expecting this attack, however, and manages to avoid it. All seems lost until Yajirobe catches vegetal off guard and slices his tail off with his sword, which returns him to his original form. After reverting, an angry Vegeta starts to attack Gohan as Yajirobe once again goes into hiding. Krillin leaps to assist Gohan, but one swift kick from Vegeta takes him out of the fight. At Kame House, everyone is losing hope. Chi-Chi seems to have lost her senses, when all of a sudden, she encourages Gohan to fight. She leaps off her feet and cheers on Gohan to beat Vegeta, roughing up Oolong a bit in the process. Vegeta tosses Gohan like a rag doll next to his defeated father. Wounded and frightened of Vegeta, Gohan is about to give up, until he receives an encouraging lecture from Goku about how Piccolo believed in him and ultimately played down his life for him. Vegeta mercilessly attack Goku again, and it is more than Gohan can take. Gohan gathers his energy and continues his battle with Vegeta. They fight one on one, and this time Gohan is able to hold his own. As Gohan and Vegeta fight, Goku calls Krillin, who limps over to him. Goku passes on the remaining energy from the Spirit Bomb to Krillin, who manages to form it into a ball. Goku warns him that he must hit Vegeta at all costs as it is his last bit of energy, thereby making the Spirit Bomb their last hope of defeating Vegeta once and for all. Back at Kame House, Chi-Chi continues to root for Gohan, but then begins to sob into her father's lap. Fortuneteller Baba has a hard time following the rapid movements of Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan and Vegeta split up, and Gohan launches a Masenko blast at Vegeta. He dodges it at the last second, and returns several Masenko blasts, each of which Vegeta avoids. The rapid movements make it difficult for Krillin to aim the Spirit Bomb. King Kai speaks to Krillin, telling him not to aim at Vegeta with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Krillin feels the pressure of his task as King Kai reminds him that the hopes and prayers of the entire planet are resting on his shoulders. Vegeta grows impatient, and begins shooting Lucora Gun at Gohan, who manages to stay ahead of the onslaught, but is eventually knocked against a rock. Krillin concentrates even harder on feeling out Vegeta's movements. Vegeta rushes towards a stunned Gohan to finish him off as Krillin finally finds the right moment. Just as Krillin is about the launch the Spirit Bomb, however, an impatient Yajiriobe yells at him to get on with it, drawing Vegeta's attention. Krillin throws the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta sees it coming and leaps out of the way. Goku sends a telepathic message to Gohan, telling him to bounce it back towards Vegeta, since the Spirit Bomb will not harm anyone who harbors no evil in their heart. The pure-hearted Gohan puts his hands out, and succeeds in bounding it back. The Spirit Bomb subsequently hits Vegeta and sends him back into the sky. Gohan and Krillin gather around Goku to rest now that the battle is apparently over. Major Events *Yajirobe cuts off Vegeta's tail. *The Spirit Bomb is first used in battle. Trivia *Gohan is seen performing the Masenko, but says "Kamehameha!" External links *IMDb page for "Stop Vegeta Now! (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z